Why
by annakindrick47
Summary: We attract certain people in our life and sometimes we get attracted to people who are complete opposites of ourselves. We can't help, but wonder how? How can one admire someone who is nothing like the other? What is the reason for this? Why are we reeled in by them, and why don't we ever try to resist them?
1. intro

Why

/(h)wī/

adverb

for what reason or purpose

It's been months and months since they've last seen each other. People like to believe they're no longer close friends due to the lack of interaction, but they're wrong. In fact, they're closer than before. Somehow they managed to keep in contact with Sabrina on tour while creating new music and Rowan doing interviews along with going on trips for work. It was like something inside both of them made it worth texting one another, yet neither knew why.

Sabrina always made sure to tell Rowan goodnight every night, even if they hadn't talked that day. Rowan would always make sure to tell Sabrina good morning each and every morning. That was something they both loved, because it gave them reassurance that they're still on each other's mind throughout the day. Again, neither could figure out why.

Rowan loves listening to Sabrina's music despite the fact that she wasn't a huge music listener. Sabrina managed to get herself into reading the kind of books that Rowan liked. She also became interested in art like Frida and Diego. They both started doing things that they wouldn't do, but the other would. Once more, neither could explain why.

It wasn't until they finally made plans to see each other that they were introduced to people who claimed that their friendship wouldn't last long. The reason for that is, because how different they both are. How much their personalities and interests don't match. They say that both girls can do whatever they want to try to like each other's interest, but it won't often stay that way for long. Their friendship would drift without them knowing. Why?

"They don't understand."

"I know."

"How do we explain?"

"I'm not sure, but some times you can't explain some things."

"We're not alike, but we work so well-"

"-and we don't even know why."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Welcome to my new Rowbrina story. Yes, I know I have other stories to update, but don't worry I will. I am currently revising chapter one for 'Love Yourself' which is a Sabrina x you fanfic for those of you who haven't checked it out. I hope you enjoyed this little introduction, and please comment if you want me to continue. :)**

 **\- vote**

 **\- share**

 **\- comment**

 **follow me on:**

 **instagram: rowbrinapride**

 **snapchat: iimariedoddsii**

 **twitter: haileeswarrior**


	2. chapter one

They've reached a point in their friendship that they weren't aware of it turning into something more. It had started off with them texting to each other every once in awhile. It then turned to every few weeks which turned to every week then everyday of the week. They'd call and talk about how their day, or week was, or is going. When one had to go, the other would secretly be upset wishing they could just have one day alone (even though they're not with each other in person).

Of course there were days where both girls weren't able to talk at all, especially Sabrina. Rowan hadn't been feeling herself ever since the blonde became so invested with her music. It hurt her way more than she anticipated, but she couldn't do anything about it. She's got this feeling inside of her that made her wonder why she's even friends with a girl like Sabrina. Sabrina had also been wondering the same thing when she wasn't too busy. It hadn't bothered them though, because they were still friends and that's what matters, right?

"I still don't get how you think going around New York at night is fun. Walking around a large city in the dark having no one around, or with you, putting your life at risk, because anyone could just jump you. Yeah, that's the kind of fun I want."

"Oh, please. Row, you think that, because you think New York is better during the day-"

"Because it is!"

Sabrina laughs and shakes her head (even though Rowan couldn't see). She enjoyed how her friend would be over dramatic about how much better New York City was during the day. She claimed that it was because you could see everything. The birds, insects, animals, trees, buildings, sights, etc. The baby blue sky filled with puffy white clouds that glided from one side to the other. It was all so beautiful to look at, but what Sabrina couldn't figure out is how Rowan hadn't seen the beauty of New York at night.

"Okay, but Row-"

She's cut off mid sentence by her sister, Sarah. She pulled her phone away moving it down from her ear, and tucked it underneath her arm. She looked up at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Sabrina, it's show time."

"Oh, okay. I'll be out there in a few."

"No, we have to go now."

The blonde sighs as she brings her phone back up. She's about to speak when she notice the line had gone dead. Rowan heard. Sabrina quietly whimpers when she looks at her phone screen. A pout formed across her face showing her dough eyes, and bottom quivering lip which stuck out. The look had only lasted a few seconds before her sister snapped her back to reality.

"Sabrina, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I must've zoned out."

Sarah gave her sister a sympathetic look. She knew how hard it was for Sabrina to get in touch with Rowan. Sure they got to talk almost everyday, but their calls only lasted for about thirty minutes, and sometimes not even that. They were half way through the de-tour, and Rowan still hadn't shown up to a show. Most of the Girl Meets World cast had a little reunion at the show in San Diego, however, when Sabrina heard that her best friend wasn't going make it, it made her night not as fun. She had been waiting for that night to reconnect with the brunette.

Sarah placed her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, and whispered, "I'm sure Rowan will make it to one show."

Sabrina simply nodded her head before exiting the room. The behavior that the blonde was showing made her really confused. She didn't really think much of it though. This kind of feeling between friends was natural, so why question it?

"I miss her, Sarah..."

The older sister sat in a double sized beanbag while she held a crying Sabrina. She rubbed circles on her back, and let the girl just say whatever was on her mind. Oh how this made her really upset. Rowan was always a sensitive topic for the blonde. She sighed as she let her sister continue to whimper, pout, and cry. Sometimes that was all Sabrina needed to do to forget about Rowan. It was weird, nevertheless, it still worked.

After about an hour, Sabrina had seemed to have falling asleep. Sarah guessed that the concert, and crying wore her out. She sometimes wondered if the reason why Sabrina wanted Rowan so much was because she had certain feelings for her friend. It went away the second it came. There was no way feelings came into this.

Right?

"And she misses you." 

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for like not updating for almost a whole month. Uh, I became very busy, but I really wanted to start this story, because I have so many great ideas for it. I hope you enjoyed chapter one of "Why". Chapter two will be up soon.**

 **Okay that's all. I'm out, and don't forget to:**

 **\- vote**

 **\- comment**

 **\- share**

 **For more information follow me on:**

 **\- Instagram: annakindrick47 or haileestenfeld**

 **\- Twitter: haileeswarrior**

 **\- Snapchat: iimariedoddsii**


End file.
